All the world's a stage
by QueenMangue
Summary: Since they were children Arthur and Merlin used to be best friends but after an incident everything changed including their friendship . Set in the kingdom of Camelot this story is about two boys , their lost friendship , falling in love , separation , Uther being an ass and of course Magic .


Prat" Merlin mumbled angrily after Arthur proceeded to throw a bucket of cold water on him

"What did you just say?" It may seem to one that Arthur is just an ordinary boy well ...a royal one but still when it comes to his hearing ability ,it is as good as that of a bat, A really prattish, good looking bat.

"Nothing, Why ? Are you hearing things again Arthur?" Merlin replied with the most innocent look while managing to smile mischievously.

Arthur sighed "You're a servant Merlin ,for once in your life try acting like one"

" Yes .You're right my lord" Merlin managed to say that with a straight face"I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

"Merlin are you alright? " Arthur asked worriedly,respect is not something you get easily from Merlin

" Yes I'm perfectly okay ." came the cheery, practiced reply. Arthur could already feel is hackles rising. Merlin continued"Why are you asking? It's not like you to be worried "

" You just admitted that_I_ was right and you _apologized_ to me ! This must be a dream " Arthur said , his voice dripping with sarcasm ( and something suspiciously like disappointment)

Merlin snorted "I thought you knew me better than this _my lord_" He said teasingly

"Oh! Of course , yes . I should have guessed , you weren't serious" Why would you be? Arthur thought sullenly

"No I was not " Merlin mumbled again. He tended to do that a lot, now a days. Arthur sighed. He wondered again if he should start minding his own business instead of running after unruly servants, but one look at Merlin's smiling face made every thought of running away fly out of the window.

Feeling disgusted by his sappy thoughts, he finally barked " Now stop mumbling and do what you're supposed to do ,go clean things,help Gaius or whatever it is you generally do"

"Yes. My lord "Merlin replied quite pleased with himself ,it is not everyday that Arthur Pendragon gets embarrassed in front of a servant or even better _because _of one .

"Idiot" Arthur said fondly ,already sensing Merlin's triumphant smile . It was Arthur's only weakness, that smile which never failed to make him feel...out of sorts , he could never remain angry with his friend.

Camelot has always been a beautiful kingdom. Arthur was remembering those days when everything used to be different , When the world used to be a happier place ,When he didn't have to worry about each and every thing related to his kingdom , When he had no worries in the world and most importantly...

...When he had his best friend with him .

The person who used to be his best friend was still here living in the same palace but with time their friendship so changed ,they still talk to each other but the nearness between them was now gone . Everything happened too suddenly , he still remembered the day when things changed forever -it was the day when Arthur last talked to his best friend and after that day everything was just gone, now only his shell remained , the shell which runs around the palace every morning to fetch water and works hard to help people who are ill , the shell which Arthur has used as his support whenever he was injured or ill , the broken shell of -

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him in what seemed like affection

"Merlin ! what on earth are you doing here in my chamber ? And how did you get in? "

" I'm sorry , the door was open and- "

"And you helped yourself in without knocking , how convenient for you Merlin " Arthur spat

"I didn't mean to disturb you my lord but the lady Morgana wants to meet you in her chamber " The affection in Merlin's eyes was now replaced by some other emotion which Arthur could not identify

" Morgana ? Did she tell you why she wants to meet me ?" finally getting a reign on his temper, he got up.

" I'm afraid not my lord " Came an impassive answer.

Even after all these years Arthur still wasn't used to the seriousness in Merlin's voice whenever he bothered to address him that way.

"Okay . Tell Morgana i will be there in a few minutes " he replied, resigned

" Yes . My lord " the infuriating smirk was back

" And Merlin, next time don't forget to knock"

" I won't " Merlin replied without looking at Arthur and closed the door between them

"Good" Arthur sighed, and tried to forget the sudden heaviness in his chest. He missed his best friend.


End file.
